1. Field
This application relates generally to data storage, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for one-click backup in a cloud-based disaster recovery system.
2. Related Art
Several problems with current disaster recovery (DR) solutions cost and complexity may provide various problems. For example, high availability DR with aggressive recovery point objectives (RPO) and recovery time objectives (RTO) have traditionally only been achievable in large enterprises with multiple datacenters at high capital and operational costs. Often, multiple solutions, such as data replication and failover technologies are used that further increase the complexity and cost of a robust DR deployment. Additionally, many DR solution can be overly cumbersome. For example, tape backup scenarios can use tape storage device that have reliability and/or technical problems. Meanwhile, more cost effective approaches lead to lower service levels with compromises in RPO and/or RIO objectives. For example, shipping backup tapes off-site to a coldsite can requires a time-consuming purchase to rebuild of physical servers in the case of a disaster.